User talk:Hawkfire98
Welcome Hi, welcome to Cats of the Clans Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Icestorm123 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Nightfall101 (Talk) 00:56, January 11, 2010 HAWKEY!!!!!! I thought you said you weren't joining anymore wikis. Anyways this wiki is role playing. In order to be an admin is to be leader of a Clan. (ShadowClan is the only Clan open) You make characters pages of your cats. Ask the leader of the Clan if you want them in your Clan. (BTW I'm on Feathers!) --IcestormI LIKE TACO BELL!!! 00:59, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: Deputy Of course you can be my deputy! I'll add you right now!--[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 01:07, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ShadowClan If you want to be in charge of the ShadowClan pages, you need to be leader. If you're a leader, you're also an admin. ----ßąէ ïиց 01:15, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ShadowClan deputy May I please be your ShadowClan deputy? Featherstorm, silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Snowfern Snow! 12:06, January 12, 2010 (UTC) What Do You Think? Please give me your feedback on these pages: Moonpool, The Island, Tribe of Rushing Water, Rules, Warrior's Guidebook Thanks! Ravenstar • Midnightpaw • Silvertail • Mistfang • Blacksong • Dewmist 23:24, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Coppernose I've been watching you, and I can't stop thinking about you. Meet me at The Island. I need to talk with you. --Crowflight of SkyClan RoarxNight Hi, Roar! I was wondering... would you be my mate? --Night of Full Moon Mentor Hi, Rainpaw! I'm Mistfang, and I've been assigned to be your mentor. We'll start training tomorrow. (: --Mistfang (Bluestar1776) ---- Hello, Splash. Since we have no healer, our eldest member, Night of Full Moon, has selected you to be a cave-guard. I am your mentor. Please ask me any questions you have. --Eagle Perched on Rock (Bluestar1776) ? You still online? If you are I'll be at the island. --Crowflight Just read your message. That's fine, Featherstorm will speak for you. (: Happy early b-day! Ravenstar • Midnightpaw • Silvertail • Mistfang • Blacksong • Dewmist 01:11, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Med. Apprentice Goldenshine, a golden she-cat with blue eyes, would like to be med. apprentice, and Grayshine, a slender dark gray she-cat, her sister, would like to join as a warrior.Møųşëţąłőŉ!! 03:03, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Template Hey Hawkey, I just wanted to remind you to use the Character template on all of your character pages. Thanks! Ravenstar • Midnightpaw • Silvertail • Mistfang • Blacksong • Dewmist 16:32, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Yep. Also, I added a new section to the template (Roleplayed by:). This is so visitors will know who roleplays the character. Be sure to fill it in. And, in the family section, use this to go down a line (if it didn't show up, just look at what I posted and go to "source". Ravenstar • Midnightpaw • Silvertail • Mistfang • Blacksong • Dewmist 00:44, January 25, 2010 (UTC) is forestheart your cat? hey i'v seen forestheart and have a little intrest in him and he's looking for a mate well... Echopaw 21:07, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Sure! i don't know when we could meet.. wait were in the same clan! come by nursery sometime to see me and my kits! Echopaw 23:35, January 27, 2010 (UTC) BloodClan "Hi, Shade," Icedrop mews as she pads up. "Some cats came by the Dumpster today and asked us if we'd like to join BloodClan. It seems pretty nice to me. The kits want to join (Cinder was to be a medicine cat) and Aqua wants to join as well. What do you think?" Midnightpaw ♥ 23:52, January 28, 2010 (UTC) BloodClan "Hi, Shade," Icedrop mews as she pads up. "Some cats came by the Dumpster today and asked us if we'd like to join BloodClan. It seems pretty nice to me. The kits want to join (Cinder was to be a medicine cat) and Aqua wants to join as well. What do you think?" Midnightpaw ♥ Icedrop purrs. "I'll tell Tiger we'd love to, then. Come with me to the Dumpster? The kits would love to see you." Hey, Hawkey, also, I'd love for you to join Character Art Project. Tell me if you want to join, and please comment on the image I have up for approval. (: Midnightpelt ♥ 01:03, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Kits/Pics Hey Hawkey. Two things: 1. I've decided that Night is going to have Roar's kits tonight. (: I want to make sure you'll be on. What time is good for you? 2. Mind posting comments on the images here? Midnightpelt ♥ 22:30, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :'( I know you perfur silvertail over me so can we be friends? visit once in awhile? i have no mate and its lonely here alone. come and visit some time Ok? ':) Echowave to Forestheart Echopaw 03:25, January 30, 2010 (UTC) On Heyy Hawk, just wanted to let you know I'm on. (: Midnightpelt ♥ 15:41, January 30, 2010 (UTC) LOL. To where? Midnightpelt ♥ 15:45, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Kay. (: Also, Lionclaw is interested in Hawkfire. ;) Midnightpelt ♥ 15:59, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Ok, yes, and I agree. :P I'll meet you there now, and I'll get started on the pages. I'll do the character pages, if you'd like. I agree with you; I was actually working on some kittypet pages last night. Midnightpelt ♥ 16:06, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Gathering I've been talking to Shruggy, and would the Gathering being in like 40 mins. work for you? Midnightpelt ♥ 18:22, January 30, 2010 (UTC) It'll be 2 for me and 7 for Shruggy. I'm on EST. Midnightpelt ♥ 18:28, January 30, 2010 (UTC) -pads up to forestheart-Echowave- Forestheart, ever scince i met you i loved..you. Echowave ;( -Pads up to Forestheart- Ever scince i met you i..loved..you. Echowave ;Im.. Im..Sorry but can we be friends?' :) Echowave Kits Hey Hawkay. :P I just got a strange but cool idea. Ok, my idea is this. Crowflight and Coppernose, still mates in StarClan, somehow, have kits in StarClan. But, they believe that their kits should get to know what it's like to be alive, so they send them down to Earth, and they are born as the kits of Silvertail and Forestheart. The kits believe that their parents are actually Silvertail and Forestheart, and they have no real memory of Crowflight and Coppernose. It would be kind of like Cinderheart and Cinderpelt; the kits will still have a vague feeling of StarClan, and know some things about their real parents that they haven't been told. And we'll go from there. What do you think? Midnightpelt ♥ 21:53, February 1, 2010 (UTC) I know, right? :P So, I'd like to wait until Thursday or Friday to send them down, since Silvertail just moved into the nursery today, but Coppernose can have them in StarClan as soon as, er, now. :P I'd imagine they'd want some time with their kits before they send them to ThunderClan. And I think those are awesome names/descriptions. They even fit perfectly; Stormkit will look like both Crowflight and Silvertail, and Sunkit will look like Coppernose and a little bit like Forestheart. Midnightpelt ♥ 00:10, February 2, 2010 (UTC) So, since we're both on, do you want Coppernose to have the kits today? Midnightpelt ♥ 20:01, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Oh LOL me too. :P I woke up at like 3 last night sick. ): Alright. Enough of my rambling. I'll be on the StarClan page. Midnightpelt ♥ 20:08, February 2, 2010 (UTC) About the kits. When will they go to Forestheart and Silvertail? Who will bring them? EcHoPaW 17:32, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Forestheart Hey Forestheart! One of my kits is your apprentice! They were made apprentices today! why not we tal- Oh Wait exciting news! Silvertail is having your kits! Any way i want to talk to you... Can we be... Frien-nds? --Echowave ActiveChallenge Hello, Hawkfire98! How are you? I've started to notice that users on Cats of the Clans Wiki haven't been that active. Which is why I'm starting the ActiveChallenge! Each day, I'm challenging users to try and do the following: *Make atleast three page edits. *Chat with another user on a page for atleast five minutes. *Comment on atleast two CAP images. Try and do this everyday! I'll be keeping record of who does and who doesn't; the people who do it the most for a period of one month will get special prizes from me. Good luck, and Stay Active! Midnightpelt ♥ 19:31, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Stormpaw and Sunpaw I've made Stormkit and Sunkit apprentices, Stormpaw and Sunpaw. Their mentors are Firepelt and Ravenstar, since their the only cats (without mentors) that know they are StarClan kits. Midnightpelt ♥ 03:38, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Re:IRC I'm there (: Midnightpelt ♥ 20:04, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Quotes I just wanted to let you know, we have a template for quotes. It's Template:Quote. You can find what it is and how to use it on the link on my userpage that says, "My Character Page Tutorial." Thanks! Midnightpelt ♥ 20:53, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Userboxes I'll add you, and to see how to make them, there's a link to a tutorial on my userpage. (: Midnightpelt ♥ 15:32, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Stop Please stop kicking j00lalia, I told you could kick once. ''And if he comes back, leave him. Kick him until he does something ''bad. ''K? [[User:Icestorm123|'Ice''' ]] Happy Valentines! 18:47, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Kits Do you want me to post something on the ThunderClan Medicine Den page about you having kits? Or do you want to? [[User:FirePelt|'Firepelt ★ ']] 23:08, February 13, 2010 (UTC) IRC? #wikia-thunderclan'scamp [[User:FirePelt|[[User:FirePelt| style="color:green;background:black;border:1px solid; -moz-border-raiuds: 1em; color:;">'★Fire★']]30px]] 20:16, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Oh Chinook, If your watch i want to say i loved you! ~Nellie Go to #wikia-thunderclan'scamp! Echo Rocks! My Talk! 23:01, February 15, 2010 (UTC) irc? do ya want to get on irc #wikia-thunderclan'scamp? Echo Rocks! My Talk! 22:33, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Kit You gave birth to Burnkit! *jumps for joy and licks ear* Who is going to RP Him? [[User:FirePelt|'Firepelt ★ ']] 23:43, February 16, 2010 (UTC) And what's his description? Midnightpelt ♥ 00:13, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Rushingriver. Hey Rushingriver! Im Solarmist(From shadowclan) I really want to know you so when do you want to meet? Echo Rocks! My Talk! 00:06, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Lizardtail Hey Hawkfire! I wanted to know if it was okay if we made Lizardtail Hawkfire's father. They kinda look a like, and I think it would be a much better reunion in StarClan if he was. --[[User:Nightfall101|'LoveFall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?']] 23:20, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Cool :)--[[User:Nightfall101|'LoveFall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?']] 23:23, February 19, 2010 (UTC) get on irc channel #wikia-shadowclancamp as Rushingriver. Solarmist wishes to talk to you! Echo Rocks! My Talk! 23:57, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Dark forest If you want to continue Starpelt Blazingfire and Songmist go to #wikia-Starpeltsdream on irc. Echo Rocks! My Talk! 17:39, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Lizardtail - Leopardheart Hey Hawkfire. I know this might sound stupid, but I'd like to rename Lizardtail, Leopardheart. Lizardtail's name and description were kind of a last minute thing, and as I was thinking about it the more I decided I might want to change it. Leopardheart - Sleek golden tom with black splotches and bright green eyes. One) What do you think? Two) If you like it, how do I rename his page? [[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!']] 20:38, February 21, 2010 (UTC) IRC Wanna get on IRC? #wikia-starclan [[User:FirePelt|'Fire-★ ']] 01:28, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Blazingstar, Firestars here. #wikia-darkforest ~songmist Echo Rocks! My Talk! 00:13, February 23, 2010 (UTC) No Echo. We're at #starclan and #darkforest. People got to learn that #wikia-channelname MEANS it is a Wiki, not a page. Icestorm 00:16, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Glossypaw Hey Hawkfire! Just in case you were confused about Glossypaw's whereabouts, Forest and Nellie have found a place where they can shelter in the Forest. They are all currently there. [[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!']] 20:45, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Blanks Hi Hawk, I need help making blanks. I'm doing the Kit blanks and I need help. Any help? SaintIce ♣ 23:08, February 25, 2010 (UTC) BTW wanna get on the IRC? #wikia-randomness :) SaintIce ♣ 22:40, February 26, 2010 (UTC) MCA of the MCA Can I have a cat as the MCA of the MCA of ShadowClan? Here it is: Starpaw- Light brown tom with yellow paw and blue eyes [[User:FirePelt|'Fire-★ ']] 23:56, February 26, 2010 (UTC) can we chat? Echo Rocks! My Talk! 01:25, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Hawk, i know u busy but can we chat on irc? #darkforest? Echo Rocks! My Talk! 01:34, February 27, 2010 (UTC) I hope every one was ok in the battle and most of all are you ok? ~Songmist Echo Rocks! My Talk! 03:22, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Stratuscloud Mintblaze: Stratuscloud. Me you Featherheart and Breezeheart are going on a journey. Echo Rocks! My Talk! 14:58, February 27, 2010 (UTC) BTW get on irc at 6:00 EST or 23:00 UTC on #wikia-journeyforprophecy jion as Stratuscloud. Echo Rocks! My Talk! 15:03, February 27, 2010 (UTC) wait never mind that get on irc as Stratuscloud same channel now Echo Rocks! My Talk! 15:17, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Toolbar you can download our wiki's toolbar here. http://catsoftheclanswiki.ourtoolbar.com/ §₩1ƒ₮¥Happy St. Patrick's Day! 16:43, February 27, 2010 (UTC) # join as Stratuscloud on #journeyforprophecy Mintblaze has something secret plus we are finding skyclan Poppy-Sky 16:28, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Can I join SC as Runningsky-brown tabby tom with white chest and yellow eyes? --'SaintIce' ♣ 18:08, February 28, 2010 (UTC) The wiki toolbar: Yes, it's safe. It doesn't do anything harmful to your computer. Sorry, only I can personalize it, and if I do, an update button will appear on the toolbar. Here's some things you might want to know about the toolbar. 1) To search within the wiki, click the magnifying glass then click wiki search 2) To play the radio, you have to choose a channel first. 3) You can use this toolbar on any site. Thanks for downloading! §₩1ƒ₮¥Happy St. Patrick's Day! 21:23, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: Thanks Hawkey, but whilst I'm not welcome on the IRC rp channels I won't be making any characters. Plus I'm pretty busy with WWiki at the moment. I did rp about a year ago, but never in this style - it was much more regulated and detailed; I'm not sure I could adjust without getting annoyed with it ;) I'll stick around and make the occassional edit though - if you guys don't mind! I'm a spelling and typo freak! ✐SaNdY 20:12, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Ah, maybe I am, but that wasn't the impression I got. Thanks Hawkey =) ✐SaNdY 20:18, February 28, 2010 (UTC) IRC? #journeyforprophecy =) Poppy-Sky 21:21, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Solarmist Her kits are coming! #Shadowclan'sNursery =) Fluff-Paw 00:28, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Yo, can you invite me and Blue to #teambluetacos on the IRC? You have to make it a Drone channel, ask #freenode for help. Only the people on this Wiki can go on it. K? (: Sunfall 21:56, March 2, 2010 (UTC) IRC IRC? #starclan [[User:FirePelt|'火の星']] 02:17, March 3, 2010 (UTC) IRC? IRC? #starclan and #darkforest. [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 00:28, March 4, 2010 (UTC) IRC? IRC? #barn as Flare [[User:FirePelt|'火の星']] 02:07, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Glossypaw? Hey, Hawkfire. What's going to happen to Glossypaw? Is she going to come back to RiverClan? And what about her and Troutpaw? I just wanted to give Troutpaw his warrior name, but I hesitate because I don't know if Glossypaw is coming back [[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!']] 03:18, March 4, 2010 (UTC) IRC with Flare and Nellie? #barn B-Day-Kitty! 23:49, March 4, 2010 (UTC) sorry i closed the #barn tab and i didn't want to say it on the other channel cause people would come! again im sorry! B-Day-Kitty! 00:28, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey hawkey just to tell you there already is a Troutleap in RiverClan... Troutleap 00:31, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: -sigh- Darn it, I liked them together :) Okay, but Icestorm already has a character named Troutleap in RiverClan. Sorry! How does, Troutflash sound? [[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!']] 00:47, March 5, 2010 (UTC) K, Troutstream or Troutflash? [[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!']] 00:53, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Err, okay. You acually only said it once, are you okay? [[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!']] 01:01, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Phew! :) Okay, Rubystar will now call the meeting! [[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!']] 01:13, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Barn IRC? #barn as Flare (Echo not there, I and Iceh are) [[User:FirePelt|'火の星']] 00:50, March 5, 2010 (UTC) We need your help #barn Sun and Raven attack! B-Day-Kitty! 01:14, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Troutpaw Alright, Lila is now Blossomcloud. Do you want to do Troutpaw's warrior ceremony on the IRC, or the RiverClan camp? [[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!']] 01:57, March 5, 2010 (UTC) IRC? #wikia-warriorcatsoftheclans ;) B-Day-Kitty! 17:47, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Forestheart Hey Forestheart, you might not like the offer after all i have lost an eye and im not beautiful any more but will you be my mate? ~Echowave B-Day-Kitty! 18:59, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Dearest Forestheart, I am sorry I had to leave you. But I couldn't let Midnightpelt be on her own. The Hunters have welcomed me, but I still miss you. You are lucky you have Echowave; don't let me hold you back from being happy. Say hello to Sunwing and Stormheart for me. Yours, Silvertail Midnightpelt ♥ 19:57, March 6, 2010 (UTC)! Cool! Hey Hawkfire, are we allowed to put those real cat images on the wiki? They look so cool! But what about copy-right and such, how does all that work?[[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!']] 20:04, March 6, 2010 (UTC) IRC? IRC? #wikia-thunderclan'samp ;) join as Forestheart!=) B-Day-Kitty! 01:16, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Re:IRC Yup. I was about to ask you the same thing. [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 14:47, March 7, 2010 (UTC) IRC? #wikia-thunderclan'scamp B-Day-Kitty! 18:24, March 7, 2010 (UTC) IRC? #wikia-warriorcatsoftheclans Yeah, >.> [[User:Icestorm123|'Icy']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'Invading the ']] 20:09, March 8, 2010 (UTC) IRC? #deepinTCterritory B-Day-Kitty! 22:40, March 8, 2010 (UTC) IRC? Do you want to? #wikia-warriorcatsoftheclans ;) B-Day-Kitty! 22:00, March 9, 2010 (UTC) iRc? Well? If so, which channel? [[User:Maplefern|'Maplefern']][[User talk:Maplefern|'Carrying the ']][[User talk:Maplefern|'torch...']] 21:15, March 10, 2010 (UTC) irc? [[User:Icestorm123|'Icy']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'Invading the ']] 22:55, March 10, 2010 (UTC) IRC? #thunderclan'shuntinggrounds B-Day-Kitty! 22:56, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Your camp Can I join as a judge? Silverpool - Beautiful silver tabby she-cat with green eyes and whips paws and tipped ears. [[User:FirePelt|'火の星']] 23:04, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Ugh, sorry! I meant jury. XP [[User:FirePelt|'火の星']] 00:18, March 11, 2010 (UTC)